A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to eyeglass temple protectors, and more particularly, to such temple protectors that act as protective covers on the temple pieces of eyeglasses.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses are worn by a large proportion of the populace. Many problems and inconveniences have been experienced by eyeglass wearers, among which are those encountered due to the interaction between the temple piece of eyeglasses and the wearer. A number of different designs and devices have been proposed to alienate one or more of these problems. A relatively more recent concern has been the covering of eyeglass temples to avoid their contact with chemicals that might prove harmful or damaging to the temple material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,158, for example, discloses removable covers for eyeglass temples that protect the temple pieces from chemical treatments. In particular, the temple covers of the patent are designed to protect the glasses from beauty parlor hair treatments, permitting the wearer of the glasses to continue to wear the glasses during the procedure. The patent also discloses a variety of other structures that have been used in the art to provide coverings for eyeglass temples or the "boots" that contact the ears. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,158 is hereby incorporated by reference.
However, the solutions provided by the prior art to protect eyeglass temple pieces have been either relatively complicated or relatively expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, there remains therefore a need in the art for a disposable, inexpensive, easy to install, and easy to remove temple cover that, by its construction, will accommodate a wide variety of eyeglass temple piece structures and configurations. In accordance with this need, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved temple protector that is simple to apply, use, and inexpensive to manufacture. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method to manufacture the improved temple protector.